An inkjet head of a so-called side shooter type includes a base plate and a driving element attached to the base plate. The driving element is located in an ink chamber closed by a nozzle plate. The driving element ejects, from nozzles provided in the nozzle plate, ink supplied to the ink chamber.
The base plate is formed of a hard material such as high-purity alumina. A plurality of holes for supplying the ink to the ink chamber and discharging the ink from the ink chamber are provided in the base plate.
Wires connected to the driving elements are provided in the base plate. A driving circuit is connected to the wires. The driving circuit applies a voltage to the driving element via the wires. The driving element applied with the voltage is deformed and ejects the ink from the nozzles.
If the base plate is formed of a soft material, it is likely that the base plate is damaged by the holes provided in the base plate. Therefore, the material of the base plate could be limited to a material having fixed or higher hardness.